GUM
by J.Marie19
Summary: There's just certain things you don't do in Sesshomaru eyes. Being locked in a room was the last thing he ever wanted but what the person was doing was sure enough to get them murder. (Set in modern times. Rated M for dialog and suggestive wording. Pairing of sess n rin... NOT for the innocent eyes- I don't own the characters- ENJOY)


GUM

There are a lot of things that can tick people off the most but do the same things that tick off a human do they do the same thing to a demon. Especially if that demon is sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was in the library minding his own business. All around him were books of literature, history, physiology and some of mathematics. He was just like any other college students studying for his exams.

The library was quiet and a calm haven for him to unwind from the outside world and all the things that annoy him the most. Sesshomaru would often find himself thinking why people around him would do the most annoying things on the planet.

Gossiping, snoring, flicking of one's nails, rolling their eyes but the list could go on and on. But the most infuriating thing on the planet was popping gum.

The demon could slice anyone in half from that annoying nails on the chalkboard sound. Then people looked like cows that was chewing grass. Didn't they have any decency of looking like the pathetic humans they were and weak demons.

Sesshomaru was brought out of his calm atmosphere when a couple of female students walked in chattering. They stopped for a moment letting him and every-one else concrete until they started once again.

"Dammitt", he cursed underneath his breathe as he squinted his eyes. Sesshomaru flicked his long waist length phantom silver blue locks over his shoulder. If he didn't find that rolling one's eyes immature he would have. His sensitive elven ears picked up their conversation that came across the room.

" _Isn't that the dean son", the woman with raven hair whispered to another woman next to her._

" _Yep", the other woman answered with red eyes that was sneaking glances at the handsome male across the room. "Isn't he dreamy. Plus, he's a pure-blooded demon too. Yummy", the woman licked her lips and stole another glance at sesshomaru before pretending to read her book because the male looked at her._

" _I hear he detest humans and half-demons"._

" _Well he does try to kill his younger half-brother every once in a while. I think his name is Inu-something". The woman rolled her red eyes because she could care less for the half-breed. Gathering her courage, she announced she was going to do the impossible. "I'm going to go and talk to him._

" _What!" the other woman practically screamed to the woman while holding on to fore-arm. "No, you can't he'll kill you kagura. Didn't you tell me that he said he hated your guts."_

" _Kikyo", kagura stated laughing a little with every syllables of her name that rolled off her tongue. "You can't except me a full-fledged demoness afraid of him"- she pointed across the room to the demon reading his book. "- Sesshomaru Taisho is the most handsome demon on the planet." Kagura pretended glance at her book once again before she arched an eyebrow toward the male because he licked his lips. "Just look at him…he's…he's just a god. Sexy really. Those large hands could caress and kill my body alright. His claws could rip through anyone's flesh like butter- "Kagura paused in her explanation because she could hear the demon growl._

Sesshomaru got up from his chair to go retrieve another book. His nose picked up their scents as they followed him thru the library. He chose to ignore them the best he could but still he supersonic hearing picked up their conversation once again.

" _Like I said Kikyo", kagura whispered to her friend thinking that the male couldn't hear their conversation about him. "Sesshomaru is just soooo sexy. And his body is sculptured to perfection. No wonder his parents named him 'Killing Perfection'. I bet he could have any pure demoness like myself calling out his name out all night long"_

" _Quick! Act natural", Kikyo warned her._

They turned their back to the demon as he passed them. While he pasted them their arousal scents spiked making him growl in disgust. He moved to another aisle but the women stilled followed him.

" _You know he's also genius and athletic too. He's the captain of the football, basketball, track, baseball and swim team."_

" _The swim team you say ohhh", Kikyo interjected with a cocky smile._

" _Yes hunty, ohhh is correct. Sesshomaru couldn't even fit the speedo they have to wear." Kikyo shot kagura an amused look before she continued. "He's at least Nine and half inches of pure good, thick, plump cock"._

" _Really!"_

" _Oh, honey what do you expect. He's a Inu phantom demon but their breed is better known as moon demons. There the toughest, most intelligent, athletic but most importantly his breed ranks number one the pleasure meter. Just look"._

Sesshomaru looked out the corner of his eyes to see his pain in the ass stalker kagura was looking thru her phone showing her human companion something. Breathing thru his nose heavily sesshomaru closed the book and put it back to retrieved another.

" _Oh, my kami kagura_!" Kikyo whispered semi-loud _as her eyes bulged. "How did you get this"._

" _I have my ways", she shrugged her shoulders. Kagura licked her fangs while Kikyo bit into her lip. They were both starring at a picture of sesshomaru naked in the locker room showering as he faced the unexpected camera. Kagura zoomed in and she nearly died laughing at her friend facial expression. Kikyo felt faint looking at the male lower demon._

" _See told you. Nine and half inches of heaven," she teased. "He's a god. The water just runs down his tone body. Look closely at his deep ridges of his six-pack honey, plus that voluptuous 'v' at his hips."_

Sesshomaru closed the book he was reading and the pop sound of the pages made the women jump. They all gazed at each other before the two women turned to run from his sight. He hated to be the center of attention of those woman human or demon fantasy. Like he would ever sleep with the likes of them. The angry demon went back to his table to continued his reading.

" _Do you think he heard us," Kikyo asked. They fled back to another book self but this one was right behind the demon so he wouldn't spot them._

" _Nah", kagura replied back shaking her head. "Most likely he heard to people breathing that's it"._

" _I don't know Kagura. I felt like he heard every word we were saying and he saw us."_

" _Why wouldn't he see us we were just searching for a book just like him, don't be such a chicken. I was saying sesshomaru is everything a woman could ever want in a mate. Not only could his body send chill down your spine but his face…oh kami", kagura moaned. "His face is what makes him truly beautiful"._

" _Beautiful!"_

" _Yes, beautiful Kikyo-'' she rolled her eyes not realizing her loud tone until it, was too late. They ducked because sesshomaru had turned around to face the shelf behind him. They both let out the breath they were both holding because they were almost caught. Kagura began to whispered again, "I'm going to need you to keep up."_

The thunder roared making them jump. They wondered the same thing when did it start to rain. Rain poured down loudly as it hit the windows from what they could see. They got up from their shared position to see that the I candy they were admiring was gone. Kagura huffed and puffed as she poked out her lip. She was determined to talk to him and she wasn't about to let any other woman get in her way to get what she wanted. With her mission on her mind kagura went in search of her future mate as her friend Kikyo followed blindly.

" _Why would you call him beautiful kagura? Why not handsome?" Kikyo asked breaking the silence between them. She really needed to know the answer to this._

" _Because beautiful suites him better. Sesshomaru face is that of angel. Have you ever wonder why everybody is always gawking at him?"_

" _No, not really", she answered truthfully. It wasn't that she didn't see him on campus it was just she never really had time to look at the demon. Seeing that she was too busy with her studies._

 _Kagura rolled her eyes as she turned to face her miss-guided friend. "Kikyo that demon is truly an artwork. And his face is proof of that. Sesshomaru bangs cover this slim but define crescent moon that's dark blue. His cheeks have two magenta stripes on both sides. His eyes are the best. There these topaz color that are pure as well that they are intense. Not to mention that they shine in the darkest of nights"._

While kagura was going on about her love for sesshomaru she failed to realize Kikyo had stop paying attention to her. Kikyo had looked past her friend to the male that they were searching for was standing right behind her. With her eye's escaping the sockets she wanted to lay down and die. Sesshomaru stood tall as well as silent. He put a finger to his lips to signal the human to be quite while kagura went on.

" _Did you know that sesshomaru is a prince too. Well he's a lord really. He's the heir to the western land and here's the best part about him. HE'S RICH! He stands to inherit billions from both his parents. Can't believe what is just said BOTH!" kagura bounce with glee as she laughed still not noticing kikyo's body language._

" _Awww to be twenty years old with the world at your feet. No wonder he's the quiet type-," kagura turned but kept talking. "-that's why I'm going to make it my personal mission to become his mate. Who wouldn't adore that beautiful demon who has the best quality, but really what woman couldn't love-''_

Kagura turned and her eyes landed right in the middle of someone shirt. She backed up hearing a ferocious growl. Looking up slowly she finished her statement, "- _money_ ". Kagura gasped seeing the object of her desires in front of her barring down upon her flesh like she was his mortal enemy. Sesshomaru once beautiful face as she would describe was constricted with anger. His once intense eyes were anything but. Now they were Red and teal a color arrangement to most wouldn't make sense unless you were of his breed. His magenta strips now looked anger and they were jagged. His fangs were growing too. This sight before the two women surprised even him because they hadn't fainted yet.

"As if I sesshomaru heir to the western lands would ever mate with the like of you. A pathetic demoness who can't even hold her own in battle." He stated remembering how kagura was on the school fencing team and she couldn't even last three minutes without being injured. His voice was lower than usual since his inner demon had taken control. Sesshomaru took a step watching how the both women were cowering in fear of him. The lighting flashed and the library went dark adding to his scary appearance if just for a moment before the lights came back on.

"Make this your last and only warning kagura", sesshomaru grabbed her jaw making the demoness scream but everyone in the library knew better than to intervene with him. His claws glowed green before they started to fade. The male could tell kagura got the hint by looking in her eyes but just in case her friend didn't get the picture he thought about elaborating.

"I'm not a very kind demon. I will kill anyone who disrespects my privacy. Got it." He felt kagura jerk her chin trying to break free but he just held on tighter. He looked to the other girl and he saw how she nodded her head. The position they were both in left him to believe that they were scared to death because to him it looked like their hair was about to turn white.

"Get. Out", he growled before releasing kagura. He watched them trip over themselves running out in the rain that was still pouring down.

Calming down he moved back to his table and began to read in silence. Why couldn't those type of women leave him alone. It was bad enough people thought he did crazy things: well some of those crazy things were true but still couldn't they just mind their own business. He was a demon who enjoyed his privacy just like the next person. Especially in a non-gossip atmosphere. Pure blooded or not demons had their limits too and they pushed theirs to the max. Though what kagura stated was what every woman claimed him to be he would never mate anyone. No to him he only wanted power and that was the only thing on his mind and nothing was going to get in his way to get it.

Realizing he needed to return his books because he had another class in ten minutes sesshomaru gather his things. Returning all the book to the correct shelves sesshomaru notice one book was from the special collection area of the library. Walking to the area the lights flickered on and off not that he paid any mind to it. Instead he used his id card to unlock the door letting it close behind him.

"NO! Don't let it-'', he heard someone yell at him before the tone change to a softer one, "- close".

Sesshomaru looked to person once they came into his line vison and his inner demon was howling like a mad dog. The dame thing was truly out of control. Sesshomaru couldn't understand why. It was just a woman. A human woman on top of that.

" **DAME! LOOK AT THAT BODY AND FACE", it said to him.**

Sesshomaru ignored the pest and the growl in a disapproving tone toward the voice but the dame thing wouldn't shut up. He continued to growl but he stopped once the notice that the woman backed up. He sniffed the air and her fear consumed his air way. He looked to her kind gentle sand color eyes that were covered by her thick black frames and found them to be most beautiful things he ever laid his eyes upon. His gaze took in her petite, semi-athletic shape. Her legs ran on for miles and they glisten from the oil that was splashed on them. The woman's black pin skirt fitted her frame famously. The white silky blouse she wore was tucked in as it was free of wrinkles and her bust line was heavenly. Her skin looked so smooth and fair like his own he wondered how she would taste on his lips. Her raven lock might have cast the shadow of midnight but the follicles shined a ray of blue against the lights. Her hair was free to the breeze just like he his and sesshomaru wanted to feel the silky hair of this human run through his claw like fingers. But what really caught his attention was those thin pinkish rose color lips on her face. They looked so natural he had to taste them for his self.

' _What am I doing thinking about this human in such a way',_ he spoke to himself. Sesshomaru was so caught off guard with one sided conversation he failed to realize the weird but concern expression he was sending toward the woman.

"Hey dude", she snapped her finger at him to gain his attention.

Sesshomaru was brought out his thoughts because she was one.) being rude and two.) snapping her finger at him. Didn't she have any home training the thought to himself before he spoke to her. "Don't snap at me human. And I'm not a dude I a demon", he corrected her.

"I can see that demon, I'm not dumb", she spoke back with an attitude.

This human was really giving him attitude. You think she would show him some respect since he was superior to her in every way. "Watch your tone with me human or-",

"Or what!" she yelled as she interrupted him. She crossed her arms and continued, "you don't scare me like you do everyone else Mr. Shallow".

"Excuse me", Sesshomaru stated plainly. "What did you call me?" He asked again like the didn't hear her the first time.

"Oh, you heard me exactly what I said. You're a demon with supersonic hearing don't play dumb. You might be a pure-blooded demon but you're still shallow demon sesshomaru", she turned her head out of disgust.

' _No, she didn't just turn her nose up at me like I'm beneath her_ ', he thought to himself once again. "Take heed on how you speak to me BITCH!" Sesshomaru growled now taking back the control that she achieved just for a moment.

The woman jaw had dropped when she turned to look at him and her face read 'the fires of hell'. "I KNOW YOU DIDN'T JUST CALL ME A BITCH!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her because she was indeed a woman and that what his kind called their women. To say this female had an attitude she was clearly dumb to demon terminology. "Use your head woman".

The human female thought about what he said and her cheeks smeared with a red tint of a light blush on them. She realized what he meant by calling her that and she felt foolish but that didn't mean she was going to apologize for her tone earlier. While she was clearing her thought sesshomaru was sniffing the air.

" **OOOHHH! SHE SMELL GOOD TOO**!" his inner demon stated making him purr beyond his control.

"Yo, Mr. Shallow," the female yelled backing up because of the look in his eyes screamed at her in a very uncomfortable way.

Sesshomaru snapped out his gaze shaking his head. This human was doing things to his inner demon that was causing him to space out. "Human. If you call me shallow one more time you'll have no tongue", he tried to threaten her in his lowest tone he could muster but for some reason it didn't come out that way.

"Whatever," she commented back while rolling her eyes.

" _This human just rolled her eyes at me too. I swear that's strike two",_ he thought once again to himself.

"Do you at least have a phone", the young woman inquired.

"No need the door-," sesshomaru turned to the door and went to grab the knob. When he tried to turn it, the knob wouldn't move. He jiggled, twisted, turned and pulled the metal but it still didn't budge. Sesshomaru thought about using his acid to melt the knob but when he did all he received was snicker from his inner demon.

"What is the meaning of this," he yelled out loud to his counterpart. He inner demon just kept laughing at him like he was playing one of its' sick jokes.

"The doors locked duh"

' _That's the last straw. This human has an attitude, she has no respect for my authority AND she insult my intelligence. She needs to be taught a lesson'._

Sesshomaru turned and barred his fangs to her but they wouldn't grow longer. He tried to command is inner demon to emerge but the dame thing just continued to laugh at him. He growled in a disapproving tone seeing the human female arch an eyebrow at this crazy expression.

"Look Sesshomaru whatever you're trying to do to me won't work okay. So just cut the bullshit and get your phone out and call for help already".

The dog demon just looked at her like she had grown three heads. No-one orders him around but, in this situation, no-one would ever know. He'll make sure of that if this human wanted to stay alive. Sighing the demon pulled out his phone. He turned to screen on but it died.

"Dammit!" he cursed

"What's wrong?"

"It's dead", he answered plainly.

"I have a charger if you need one."

Sesshomaru watch the female move to his left to fetch something out of her bag that was sitting on the desk top where the computer was. He raised an eyebrow to her cause of her charger.

"What," she stated bashfully.

"I have an I-phone not an Android human". Sesshomaru pushed her out of his way earing yet another rant of him being rude to her. He sh'd her voice coming from behind him. Leaning over the keyboard sesshomaru began to type but because he brutal way of hitting the keyboard the computer screen went blank. With the screen now blank sesshomaru growled lowly once more cause the female started to complain again.

"Great! Just great, now what are we supposed to do."

"How about instead of complaining human you call someone on your own phone", he lectured. Sesshomaru turned to face her as he stared semi-angerly at her calm face.

"I can't! I have no signal," she said. She got out her phone to show him that she was telling the truth. Just as she was showing him a bright idea came to her face. "Hey don't you have demonic powers. Why don't you use them?"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because my inner demon won't allow it," he explained. He began to mumble under his breathe to his inner demon. The dame thing was laughing its ass off at him saying he would thank it later all he had to do was be a little bit more patience. But something dawned on the dog demon his curiosity was getting the better of him. "How do you know so much about me," but before he could give the female a chance to speak he came up with his own conclusion. "Great I'm trapped in here with one of stalkers," using a reference.

"Hey, I resent that. I know your brother-"

"HALF!" he corrected as he interrupted her with the truth.

"Whatever, anyway I said I know your brother girlfriend who just happened to be my cousin."

"Figures" he spoke under his breathe again. This human was just like his half-brother girlfriend. She had no respect for authority, she was rude and had no common sense either. Standing to his full height sesshomaru glanced around the room to try another means that would and could help him. Then he spotted it. Walking over to his new plan he eyed to air vent and look to her. His new plan was going to be full proof. "Come here human."

"No."

This human was truly testing his patience. Sesshomaru weighed his option of not trying to kill her and it wasn't working too well. Blowing out some air from his mouth sesshomaru ran his hand over his face before starring at her. He almost let out a chuckle as he gazed at her. She looked so cute with that little wrinkle over her nose.

' _What the hell am I saying'_ he thought to himself. _'She can't be cute. She's a human and when did I ever learn the word cute in the first place'._ Getting back to the task at hand he shook his head before he spoke to her.

"See this vent human-" he pointed up and watched her nodded as a response so he could continue. "It's big enough so you can climb thru it. So, come here so I can give you a boost."

"What?! Hell no!" she screamed stomping the floor. "I can't fit in there. Why don't you do it? You're nothing but a sack of bones," she giggled.

The male growled from her insult. He had had enough of her attitude either way. He walked over to her and with their compared height sesshomaru could easily tower over her still even if she was wearing high heels. Cause she only came to his pecks he tried to give her the most vicious look he could any human or in her case woman. When he grabbed at her arms she neither flinched or screamed she just continued to gaze at him. "If you insult me one more time human you'll be nothing but bones yourself. Now TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES." Sesshomaru didn't waste any by pulling the woman over to the vent. He was surprised she neither struggle or screamed for him to let her go. But he was still annoyed the woman rolled her eyes. He watched the woman take off her shoes after he released her. Crouching low enough sesshomaru held out his hands as the woman placed her foot inside his palms.

" **HER SKIN IS SO SOFT," his inner demon said to him and sesshomaru couldn't help but agree.**

He rubbed the woman sole as he fantasizes about more of her skin against his. Normally would be annoyed touching a human but that wasn't in this case. Call him a little perverted but sesshomaru really wanted to see what kind of underwear she had on.

"Hello!" She snapped her fingers again gaining his attention.

"Human-"

"Look can we just get this over with already," she complained cutting sesshomaru off.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted before the lifted the some struggling. Making a face wonder what was going on normally lifting someone was like lifting a pencil but because of his inner demon blocked his strength as well.

"Dame you're heavy," he continued to grunt through his fangs.

The woman gasped from his very rude comment. "I have you know mister. I'm very deceit size for my age and height." Being a little childish she stuck out her tongue at him.

Not that is wasn't cute at the time but he was relying on his on brute strength and more importantly sesshomaru didn't know how long he could keep this up. "W-will you just hurry up already human." Pushing her up higher sesshomaru started to let his mind wonder again. _'dame she has a nice ass for a human', he thought to himself while he ignored her comment._

"Alright, already. Just a little higher… almost… almost… there got it," the lady cheered. She tried to pry the vent panel open but it was stuck. She tugged and tugged but still it wouldn't move. "Hey, hold it steady down there will ya!" the woman commanded him for she felt herself wobbling and tilting a little. That was only cause sesshomaru cocked his head trying to look up her skirt not realizing mistake. She rolled her eyes again earning another growl but that didn't phase her she continued to tug until she was able the pop one the screws out. Their triumph was short lived as sesshomaru kept up with his perverted was until the thunder roared scaring the girl half to death.

"Whoa…whoaaaa…. Ugh," they both yelled as they both fell to the floor. The girl landed right on top of him making him grunt even lower. Looking from the demons' chest she blushed a little but awful sigh escaped her lips. Sitting up a little she looked to sesshomaru cherry red face.

"Oh god I hope I didn't hurt you. Please tell me what I can do to help you," stated in a pleading voice.

"You… you really… wanna know(huff)."

"Yeah!"

"GET OFF MY NUTS!" sesshomaru spoke. The demon comforted as soon as the human knee left his crotch.

"OH MY GOD", the woman screamed now realizing her accident. She watched sesshomaru turn over to his side holding himself. "I-I'm sooo sorry sesshomaru. Please forgive me." Trying to touch him sesshomaru jerked away from her hand. She felt sadden that he b her comforted. _'Well that's to be expect' she thought to herself since he hated humans._ But sesshomaru felt something poking him in his side cause him to roll over. Picking up the source of his pain but still tending his hurt man-hood. He notices it was a pair of frames for glasses.

Looking to the human her face was strange just a little. Like something was missing. Sesshomaru looked at the glass then he realized they were actually hers. "I think you dropped these", he stated holding out the broken in frames for her to take. He watched the girl gasped before she touched her face repeatly.

"Oh great," she yelled to herself more than sesshomaru as she sat on her knees. "Those were my only pair. Now I can't see." Sesshomaru sat up looking into her eyes. The human beauty was more profound and more pronounced without her glasses in his opinion. "What?" she asked the demon.

Sesshomaru stated nothing. The lights flicked on and off for a several seconds making the whole room dark. Sesshomaru just continued to stare at her. Slowly he felt strange as if he needed to touch her. Reaching out to her feel her his thumb caressed her cheek. He was surprised she didn't flinch from his touch. _'I wouldn't mind rubbing against this all night,' he whispered to himself._

"Do you always invade people's personal space," the girl pushed his hand away like she was disgusted with him. The sound of the computers beeping to life caught her attention getting up she left the stunned demon on the carpet. Logging on she hoped she could contact somebody because the demon on the floor was defiantly no help. Looking at his back she wonders what he was thinking and only if she knew his impure thought were about her she would be red like a tomatoes'. Going to the web cam setting she placed her call waiting for some type of relief.

"Oh, hey rin wat's up," her cousin kagome said to the screen.

"Kagome listen. I got locked in the special collection room in the library. The door won't open from the inside. Can you send someone to get 'US' out please", rin begged?

"US!" kagome didn't miss that word and she decided to play with rin to see her blow her top. "US, who's this US. Oh! I see 'US'. What's the matter rin some hot guy wants to make out with you and you chickened out," kagome teased trying her hardest to hold in her laughter.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his half-breed of brother's woman. She was always making crude jokes even if this time she was half right about the situation.

"Kags it's nothing like that. Really, can you hurry up and send some to help us."

Not that she didn't want to help her cousin but why shouldn't she get something out her good deed for the day. "First you have to let me borrow your notes and-"

"Come on KAGOME this isn't a barraging tool. GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Rin yelled towards the screen. Rolling her eyes, a little she caught a glimpse of silver hair in the background and right of cue her cousin was pushed out the way for an even bigger thorn is her side.

"Yo, rinny listen up I need to borrow your notes from che...mi..stry," inuyasha stated looking her with a blank expression on her face while he focused on the movements of her background. "Hey rinny."

"Yeah", she answered him.

"Why is my bastard of brother standing behind you?" inuyasha pointed to her right.

And just like on cue here came kagome with her loud mouth at times. "What?!" Kagome pushed inuyasha to the floor hearing him growl. "YOU'RE IN THERE WITH SESSHOMARU!"

"It's not like that kags he came in after me-"

"Came in after you huh", kagome stated slyly.

"Don't twist my words kagome," rin yelled.

Sesshomaru leaned in closer over this rin woman right shoulder. Not that the argument was petty but he had better things to do such as fantasizing about her skin against his own. Getting to the point he spoke, "human call my father and tell him to send someone to release us or you'll never see your friend 'ALIVE' again." Watching his dumb witted of a brother about to speak as well as kagome he cut off the feed. Sesshomaru didn't care if this rin woman was angry with him because he knew kagome would take his message to heart and they would be out of this place in no time.

"Hey!" rin yelled at his back. "Was that necessary?"

Sesshomaru ignored her and sat in one the chairs. He needed a distraction so she opened on the books he was supposed to bring back and read in silence. Figuring that his cruel demeanor was returning rin smacked her lips and went to sit by the wall where the vent was. Sighing, she thought she might calm her nerves by chewing some gum.

(pop pop…pop…pop pop)

The noise echoed' in the room sending the demon over the edge. His blood started to boil sesshomaru couldn't believe this human. She was doing the most annoying thing in world. "Could you stop popping your gum human. It's annoying as well as distracting."

(Tisk pop…poppp pop) Rin ignored him and continued. She put her headphones and closed her eyes listening to the soft melodies coming out the small plugs. Sometimes rin popped it several times in row then just once. Peaking every few seconds at the demon rin could tell she was getting on his nerves by the way his eyebrows that kept jumping and the twitching of his fingers. With on final pop she sent the demon complete over the cliff.

Sesshomaru stood up from slowly and inhale deeply before releasing it. Looking to rin he squinted his eyes at her. Seeing that she didn't sense his movements sesshomaru ventured forward. Standing before her sesshomaru crouched down making no sudden movement unless necessary. With another pop sesshomaru moved in with their noses almost touching hers he felt to cool breeze coming from her mouth but smelled the mint flavor on her breathe. Rin lips were so inviting sesshomaru couldn't resist anymore. Closing his eyes sesshomaru pecked rin lips but left his upon hers.

Rin eyes shot wide open as she felt sesshomaru lips. She moved her hands to push him away, but the demon lips stayed locked against her own. Her sherks were muffled due the close encounter. Sesshomaru release their collided lips allowing rin to stop struggling. Opening his eyes sesshomaru smirked at a flabbergasted rin. _'That was interesting' he stated to his self._ Closing the gap between them once again sesshomaru watched how rin closed her eyes allowing him to taste her lips once more so he followed her lead.

Their shared kiss was slow and steady. Their lips smacked softly before growing loud. Sesshomaru felt a sense of pride hearing rin moan. Lifting their body's slowly sesshomaru let his hands roam just like hers. Moving his thumb to her mouth sesshomaru pulled down her lip and inserted his tongue. Sesshomaru felt rin try to push out of his embrace but he wouldn't let her leave. Glanding his hand to her rump he grabbed himself a handful while he smirked against their slightly parted lips. Finally, able to remove herself from sesshomaru embrace rin felt herself being completely flustered. She had never been kissed like that before.

"WOW!" someone said causing them both to look at the door.

They both turn to see it was the Lord InuTaisho smirking at them. Blushing a little rin felt herself completely turn red from her embarrassment. Being caught was one things but for it to be his father was just truly…. Rin collect her things and nearly knocked sesshomaru off his feet as she fled the room. Sesshomaru smacked loudly gaining his father attention. Lord Taisho gazed at his pup he knew he was getting old but his eye and hearing wasn't that bad.

"Sesshomaru."

"Yes father," he answered.

"I thought you hated gum?"

Sesshomaru just laughed at his father and continued chew before he loudly popped it. He collected his things and walked past his father but not before saying, "NOT ANY MORE"

-THE END


End file.
